


Blanket Forts and Popcorn

by anamiii



Series: Prompt Party 2019 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonOutlawQueen, DragonQueen, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Toddler Roland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Regina and Mal are home with Roland for the afternoon.





	Blanket Forts and Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts 140, 8
> 
> Ficlet for day 5 of Prompt Party. Not beta'd

Today was the first day that they had Roland to themselves after Robin and he had moved into the mansion. Regina and Mal were elated to spend time with the little one. Both of their kids having grown out of this phase, they missed having a toddler around. 

Robin, Regina, and Mal’s relationship had grown over the last year. Robin met them during a grief meeting. Regina and Mal had both lost people and were already together at the time but they felt a connection with Robin. One they couldn’t quite place. The three had started to hang out outside of the meetings and soon were spending more time together. One night, one thing led to another and their relationship wasn’t only a friendship anymore. 

They had been worried about how the kids were going to react but Lily and Henry were completely nonchalant having grown up with the mothers that they had. Roland was too young to comprehend any of it but that was fine for them. 

Today, though, today they were getting to spend time with the little tike alone. Mal sat on the floor holding the three year old as Regina made popcorn to watch the movie. They had built a blanket fort like they used to when Henry and Lily were younger and set up their movie with plenty of snacks to hold them over. 

Roland seemed to be having the time of his life having all this attention dawned on him. 

Regina made her way into the fort and sat the bowl of buttery popcorn between her and Mal. She bopped Roland’s nose making him giggle and reached for the remote. 

“Ready for the movie, little man?” Regina asked. 

Roland nodded, “Yes, mama.” 

Regina froze hearing that. He hadn’t called her that yet. Truth was she wasn’t sure what she was to him. Robin had mentioned wanting a maternal figure for Roland but they hadn’t exactly talked about that. She didn’t know how to respond other than pulling him off Mal’s lap and smothering him with kisses to keep herself from starting to cry. 

Mal was faring no better. She knew how much Regina loved that little boy. She did too, but if he wanted Regina to be his mom she would be fine with it. She picked up the bowl of popcorn and reached for the m&ms dumping them into the bowl and shaking them around. 

“Mama, candy,” Roland said reaching out to Mal. Not getting a response from her he yanked on Mal’s sleeve, “Mama! Candy!” he emphasized.

Mal’s eyes widened, “Is he?”

“I think he is,” Regina replied, “give him the candy.”

“Mm? Oh right,” Mal gave a couple pieces of candy to Roland and turned towards the TV to keep herself together. 

“We should probably talk to Robin about this? I don’t think he would mind but he is the father and should decide if this is appropriate,” Regina whispered as Roland scooted off her lap and settled between the two women he had deemed his mothers as the movie started to play. 

Mal nodded, “It’s going to get a little confusing if he keeps calling both of us Mama…”

Regina laughed, “That’s what you’ve been thinking of?”

“If I think of anything else, I’m going to cry and I don’t want to cry so yes. That’s what I’m thinking of.”

“I love you, you big softy,” Regina teased as she leaned back to watch the movie. 


End file.
